Girlfriend
by soaimagines
Summary: As Requested on Tumblr: Imagine being Happys old lady and Abel has a crush on you. A Happy Lowman x Reader Oneshot. Follow me on my tumblr to see more: soaimagines.


The sweet sound of a child's laughter filled the air.  
You walked into the TM lot, a smile on your face as you watched Happy and Tig chasing Abel.  
Abel spotted you and ran towards you.  
"(Y/n)!" He screamed, a huge grin on his face as you lifted him onto the air.  
"Hey little man!" You smiled at him.  
You walked towards your old man, Abel resting on your hip as you pressed a kiss to Happys lips.  
Abel squirmed in your arms and you put him on the ground and he ran into the clubhouse.  
Happy threw his arm around your shoulder and you walked with him to the picnic table, where Tig now sat with a cigarette.  
"Hey sweetheart." He smiled at you.  
"Hey Tiggy." You said and kissed Happys cheek before walking inside the clubhouse.  
The smell was a comfort to you, this place had become your home. You didn't have much family of your own and the club had welcomed you with open arms.  
You walked to the bar, where Jax and Wendy sat, Abel on Jax's knee.  
"Hey girl." Your best friend said and you hugged her before taking a seat.  
"We have a favour to ask you (y/n)." Jax said, and you looked at his puppy dog eyes and laughed.  
"What do you want, Teller?"  
"Do you mind looking after the boys tonight? I'm taking Wendy out for dinner."  
You rolled your eyes cheekily, a smile on your face.  
"I suppose I could." You said as you reached out and tickled Abel, making him laugh.  
"Thank you darlin." Jax said, his famous smile on his face.  
You grabbed Abel and lifted him to your hip, placing a kiss on Jax's cheek as you stood.  
"Thomas is with Gemma in the office, thank you babe." Wendy smiled at you.  
You nodded and squeezed her hand before leaving the clubhouse.

Later that night you sat on the sofa in your house, Thomas asleep in bed and Abel cuddled up next to you. Happy sat in the armchair as you all watched cartoons.  
You ran your hands through Abels blond hair, his eyes glued to the tv.  
"You want one?" Happys voice interrupted your thoughts and you looked at your old man, a smirk on his face, his eyes sparkling.  
You raised an eyebrow at him and he gestured towards Abel.  
You laughed and looked at him.  
"Killer wants a family?" You asked, smirking at your old man.  
He didn't say anything, just stood and lifted your face towards his.  
His lips pressed against yours and took your breath away. That man had a way of doing that to you.  
You pulled away from him, and he smiled at you before he walked towards the bathroom, heading for the shower.  
You looked down at Abel. His arms were crossed and he had an angry look on his little face.  
"What's wrong little man?" You said to him, your voice low.  
"I wanna go home." You frowned slightly at his words. He usually loved spending time with you.  
"Daddy will be here soon, Abel." You kissed his forehead and stood, going to the kitchen to clean up and leaving him to the cartoons.  
A little while later you heard a knock at the door. When you opened of you saw Wendy and Jax smiling at you, his arm around her shoulder.  
Abel ran to the door, pushing past you and reaching his arms up.  
Wendy lifted him, frowning slightly at his grumpy expression.  
"What's wrong baby?" She asked him, Jax raising an eyebrow at you.  
You shrugged your shoulders as Happy walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
Abel glared at him before speaking.  
"I wanna go home."  
"Okay baby, let's go." Wendy left the doorway, taking him to the car and loading him into his seat.  
Jax followed you inside, as you walked towards the spare room where Thomas was sleeping.  
"What's wrong with him?" Jax asked as he followed you through your house.  
"I dunno" you sighed frowning slightly.

The next day you walked into the clubhouse, Happy hot on your heels.  
You saw Wendy and Jax sitting round the table, Abel in Wendy's lap.  
You walked closer and greeted them, ruffling Abels soft blond hair as you passed.  
He grinned up at you and you smiled as you headed for the kitchen.  
Happy followed behind you, tickling Abel as he went.  
"Stop!" Abel yelled, crossing his arms.  
Happy frowned and shrugged his shoulders, heading into the kitchen behind you.  
Wendy and Jax exchanged a look.  
"What's wrong, baby?" Wendy asked, her voice soft.  
"I hate uncle Happy." Abel said grumpily.  
Jax frowned and leaned closer to his son.  
"Abel, why are you saying that?" He asked, his voice low and serious.  
"He stole my girlfriend." Abel said grumpily.  
Jax looked away to hide his smirk and Wendy stroked his hair.  
"Is (y/n) your girlfriend?" Wendy asked, a smirk spreading on her face too.  
You walked out of the kitchen, hearing your name and Happy stood behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
"Not anymore. I have a new girlfriend now."  
"You really are a Teller." Wendy smirked.  
You met Wendy's eye and you covered your mouth, trying not to laugh at the innocent boy.  
"And whose that, buddy?" Jax asked playfully.  
"Lylas my new girlfriend!" Abel told him, grinning up at his dad proudly.  
"Well, I got some bad news for you son." Jax said as Lyla walked into the clubhouse, Opie holding her hand.


End file.
